Please!! Don't Feed the Nameks!!
by TwilightDemon
Summary: Sequel(sort of) to "Don't feed the Nameks!" I should seriously give up on my stupid lil epic and go for humour stories!! Anyway, this story is just plain retarded, as I was eating pixie sticks(many of them). Enjoy. Oh, and r/r if you would


Please! Don't Feed the Nameks!!

Gohan stared into the bowl, practically drooling. And how could he not? There was cookie dough in that bowl. If only he could get a taste. Glancing around mischievously to make sure the coast was clear, he reached out with one finger for just a tiny lick. his mother appeared out of nowhere and slapped his hand away.

"And just WHAT do you think you are doing??" Chichi screeched at him and shooed her little boy to the table.

"Aw, c'mon mom.... I just wanted a taste. Just a little teeny taste!" he whined, but obediently plopped down in one of the chairs at the table.

"Don't you know you could get very sick from eating cookie batter? It has raw eggs in it!" Chichi shook her head and started to stir in the chocolate chips. Gohan again stared longingly. Then he had a thought.

"But mom.... I used to eat eggs all the time when I was surviving in the woods." Sure it was a lie, even Piccolo wouldn't have let him eat raw eggs, but it might work.

"That's HORRIBLE!!" Chichi whirled around to face her son. " I bet that awful green monster made you eat them, didn't he? That's it! No more seeing Piccolo! I can't believe he would make you eat uncooked food! Eggs yet!" Gohan winced. That hadn't been a very good lie. But he was desperate.

"Now go to your room. You have studying to do. And when the cookies are cooked I will let you have one." Chichi put her hand on her hip, a sign that she was quite determined about the whole thing and Gohan nodded sadly. With a forlorn sigh, he trudged back to his room. He sat with a 'humph' at his desk and stared at the math problems there. He didn't get time to even start working because someone tapped at his window. Gohan peered out and smiled when he saw Piccolo on the other side. Still grinning, he walked to the window and pulled the window open. Piccolo slipped in and rested a hand on the boy's head.

"Hey kid, I thought I'd come check up on you. I thought maybe we could go spar for awhile. You've been trapped in this room too long...." Piccolo glanced around for Chichi and saw no sign of her.

"Oh... no thanks. I have to study....." Gohan sighed again and flopped back into his chair. Piccolo frowned and leaned over his desk.

"What's the matter kid?" His eyes nearly crossed while staring at the math problems.

"Nothing.... Just mom....Just ruining one more fond child-hood memory for me!" 

"Awww..... one more nostalgic childhood memory goes ker-splat!" Piccolo stuck out his tongue at the end of his statement. He had never been quite the same since the candy incident.

"Yeah... and all I wanted was some... was some.... COOKIE DOUGH!!!! Is that so much to ASK!?" The young boy burst into tears. "Make her gimme some cookie dough!!!!" Piccolo gulped and backed away.

"Look kid, I-I'd love to help.... but your mom.... she's crazy!" Gohan's eyes grew huge and watery.

"Oh no..... not that! Not the puppy eyes! No! They're not working!!" Gohan's eyes grew larger and more tears welled up.

"Not Working!!!" Piccolo peeked out of the corner of his eye and saw the eyes. He sighed.

"It worked...... Let's go...." Gohan laughed and ran down the hall with a nervous looking Piccolo following behind. When the Namek reached the edge of the kitchen, he pushed the boy behind him and took a worried glance around the room. Chichi seemed to be gone.

"Okay.... I think the coast is clear.... now go get the stupid cookie dough and back into your room before psycho- I mean- Chichi comes back!" Piccolo said in a furious whisper and shoved the boy into the kitchen. Gohan turned to look at him.

"A-alone? What if she comes back??" He began to get teary eyed again. Piccolo groaned and tip-toed(a/n- I'd actually love to see that!) into the kitchen. He peered into the bowl that was sitting on the counter in all innocence. 

"Is that it? That horrible mess, that looks like it came from the innards of a wild animal??" Piccolo brought his lip up in a sneer of disgust. Gohan walked up behind his teacher and stood on his tip-toes to look into the bowl.

"Yeah.. It might not look all that appetizing... but it's really good. Try some!" Gohan stuck his index finger into the goo and pulled some out. He gobbled that down and reached for more but Piccolo grabbed his hand.

"Are you sure that stuff is safe??" Piccolo nudged the bowl as if it were alive. Gohan looked at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"Of course Mr. Piccolo! It's perfectly safe!" He smiled and pulled another glob of the cookie dough. "Try some!" He held out his messy hand to the older man. Piccolo sighed and dipped a finger into the bowl. He gulped nervously and swallowed down the dough.

"I guess it is... pretty good......" He glanced around and got another taste. Gohan smiled and took the bowl to the table.

"Let's sit and eat... this could take awhile..." The boy sat happily and began to munch away.

"Gohan... do you think we should eat all of this? I think it's bad enough we just took a taste..." Piccolo once again looked around and snagged another lick of cookie dough.

"I guess you're right. After all, mom will most certainly notice that her cookie's have disappeared.." Gohan pushed the bowl away, determined not to eat anymore.

"I think I'll have just one more taste... it couldn't hurt...." With a happy sigh, Piccolo gulped down another dollop. "That stuff is almost... drugging..... one more taste...." Gohan started to worry when his friend wouldn't stop reaching in for 'one last taste'. He tried to pull the bowl away.

"I think you've had enough... let's just put the bowl away now.. heh heh.." Gohan chuckled nervously and tried to pry the bowl from the Namek's fingers.

"NO! I just want one more taste! I swear! Last one!!" He pulled back on the bowl and so began a rather nervous looking game of tug o' war.

"Mr. Piccolo! I really think you've had enough! Just give me the bowl and everything will be fine. C'mon....just hand it over." Gohan pulled harder. 

"NO!NO!NO!NO!NO! I want just a little bit more! Please!!" Piccolo's eyes grew huge and drugged. Gohan let the bowl go, he knew that look. The last time his sensei had gotten that awful intoxicated look, Gohan had been chased across town because Piccolo had insisted that there was candy to be had in the boy's possession.

"I'm going to get mom...." Gohan was about to walk out of the room when Piccolo grabbed him by the shoulders and yanked him back.

"Eh heh heh....hahahahaHAHAHAHA! Tryin' to snitch on me, eh??" Piccolo, whose eyes were practically popping out of his skull, whipped some rope out of no where and tied the boy to a chair. "Well, you're little plan won't work!!!!" Piccolo stuck his whole head in the bowl and when he finally pulled back, his antennae and nose were dripping with cookie dough. He lifted his head. "SHHHH!! I hear dogs!" He cocked his head to the side in a most serious manner. Gohan was scared to death now.

"Mr. Piccolo, I don't hear anything!!" Piccolo didn't pay Gohan any mind, for he saw something on the other side of the room.

"OH MY KAMI!!! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!" Gohan looked to where the crazed green man was staring.

"WHAT?! WHAT IS IT!?" Gohan screamed and stared in abject horror, expecting to see some horrid monster coming for them.

"THE DOGS! THEY'VE GOTTEN IN THE HOUSE!! Don't you HEAR them???!!!" Several veins were visible in piccolo's head as he screamed about dogs.

"There aren't any dogs!! Are you crazy!?" Gohan got very still as he realized what had happened to his friend. "M-mr. Piccolo! You're HIGH! High on Cookie Dough!!"

"Whoa! They weren't dogs!" Piccolo collapsed backward onto the kitchen floor and twitched as he still tried to lick cookie dough from the bowl. "Who let all these damned turtles in the house??? They're all over me!" Gohan snapped the ropes that kept him tied to the chair and ran to his friend.

"Just stay calm.... they're aren't any turtles...." He tried to calm the drooling, insane Namek down.

"Yes there are! They're everywhere! ARE YOU BLIND!!!? OHMYKAMI!! There's one on your shoulder!!" Gohan groaned and slapped at his shoulder. 

"There, I got it off.... happy?" Piccolo calmed slightly and then yelled again.

"It's trying to get in the cookie dough!! Get it out!!" Gohan pretended like he was flicking something away from the bowl.

"No more turtles... okay?" He patted his friend's shoulder reassuringly. 

"The turtles have BEEN gone, you imbecile!!! There are hundreds of tiny Vegetas running around!! Don't you SEE them!? They're right in FRONT of you!!!!" Piccolo was talking to Gohan but suddenly he turned his head and glared at something only he could see. "WOULD YOU STOP YELLING AT ME!!? I don't have any ponies!!!" He turned back to Gohan.

"Piccolo.... there aren't any little Vegetas.... just calm down...." Gohan pulled the psychotic namek into a sitting position.

"OHNO!! My antennas fell off!! Oh MY GOD! They're crawling away! QUICK STOP THEM!!!" He grabbed at invisible objects on the floor. "They're getting away!! Gohan! Don't just stand there! Help me catch them!!!" Gohan sighed, realizing he would just have to wait this out. He ran after nothing at all.

"I've almost got one Piccolo... just relax....." Piccolo was looking elsewhere however.

"Give that back Vegeta!!!" He grabbed at something and pulled back with a satisfied smile. "I got one!!" Gohan shook his head and turned around.

"I caught the other one...." The half saiyan walked back to his friend who was attempting to attach a non-existent antennae to his forehead. Gohan stuck the other 'antennae' back on and smiled because Piccolo was smiling.

"They're leaving...." He sighed in relief. He looked at Gohan with a puzzled expression. "Gohan..... I didn't know you had a tail coming out of your head....when did that happen??" Piccolo had lost the crazed tone of voice and now sounded kind of sloppy.

"I uh... grew one last night... nothing to worry about." Gohan rolled his eyes and Piccolo fell backwards in an unconscious heap.

"Oh... Mr. Piccolo....." He sighed and pulled his friend onto the couch.

:)(:

"GOHAN!!" Chichi yelled from the kitchen. Gohan winced and came from his room.

"Y-yes?" He smiled innocently at his mother.

"I leave for just a few minutes to get some chocolate chips and I come back to find my bowl void of all cookie dough." She tapped her foot. "I WONDER what could have happened?" Silence stretched for a minute or 5 and suddenly the sound of vomiting filled the house.

"G-gohan.... I think I might have eaten something that didn't agree with me..." Silence followed and then more vomiting.

"Is that Piccolo I hear?? I thought I told you not to hang around him anymore!?" 

"Well, you see-" Gohan was cut off from his explanation as Chichi huffed down the hallway towards the bathroom. There she found Piccolo hunched over the toilet puking his guts up. He was still a little out of it.

"Hiya Mrs. Chichi..." He smiled stupidly. "How have you been?" Piccolo's eyes bulged for a moment before he vomited up a little more cookie dough. He pointed to the toilet. "H-hey...haha.. I tossed my cookies...hahaha!" He laughed and coughed before slumping into a heap.

"Please mom.... don't be angry with him... it was my fault...." Chichi looked at her son's teary eyed gaze and sighed. She couldn't refuse the 'look.'

"Fine... but I'm not carrying him back to the couch." Gohan smiled and heaved Piccolo over his shoulder. He headed down the hallway before his mom could change her mind. He was stopped at the sound of her angry voice. "And don't think I'm letting you off the hook about the cookie dough mister!"

"Yes mom...." He sighed and pushed his best friend onto the couch. "Thanks a lot, now I'm in trouble!" He whispered at the unconscious namek. Piccolo's eyes fluttered open and he stared in horror at the ceiling. 

"Gohan... don't move....There's a tiny Vegeta with wings.. Quick... gimme your shoe...." Gohan growled, he just couldn't take this anymore. He sent a small ki blast at his friend and knocked him out again. 

"Sorry Mr. Piccolo.... but I'll explain later..." He sighed and patted his friend's hand. With a forlorn look, he headed to the kitchen to clean up the cookie dough that had been spilt earlier.

"That's better." Chichi said and pat her son on the head. "I have to go back to the store, I need more ingredients for my next batch of cookies." She walked out of the door and Gohan whimpered before finally falling to the floor with a wail.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!"

:)(:

(A/N- that was insane. It wasn't really what I wanted, but this thing has been sitting in my computer so long that I posted it anyway. review , pretty please? I'd appreciate it... See you next time...)

~~~~TwilightDemon~~~~


End file.
